vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Brujah Individualist Leader
He is one of the 3 leaders of the Brujah Clans factions, being the leader of the "Individualists". Appearance He has blond hair and pale blue eyes. Of the 3 leaders of the factions, he is the youngest looking. Personality Like the rest of his clan, he is both a warrior and a philosophist, following the idea of the "Individualist". He is the quietest of the 3 faction leaders and barely says anything at all, not even to question their leader, the Idealist Leader like the Iconolast leader did. He appears strong and stern, but like the others loves his Hybrid Monsters. Abilities It is presumed that as one of the 3 leaders of the clans ideals, he is the strongest of his faction. He, however, is not as strong as the Idealist leader, who wields The Axe, the Brujah clans Sacred Weapon and even feels worried when the leader announces he will be using it in his fight. History He first appears when the question of how to deal with the Zhui Yan Butterfly Soul arises among the clan an the 3 leaders of the clan are poised to fight over it. Both he and the Individualist Leader show signs of worry when the Idealist Leader notes he will be using the Axe. The clan members arrive to find their beloved Hybrid monsters have been beaten brutally by Lilla and Fraser. The Idealist leader pulls out the Axe and attacks the ground, demanding to know what has happened. Ge Chen manages to step in to and prevent a fight using the Corpse Hand as a sign of his position of leadership, but the leader takes Yue Jian hostage to ensure their monsters are healed and Ge Chen sticks by his word.Chapter 39 He is present when Ge Chen and the others come to collect Yue Jian. Chapter 41 When Yue Jian shows up and confirms there is nothing wrong at all, the 3 leaders realise they are wrong and the Idealist leader hands over the Axe to Ge Chen.Chapter 41 Trivia *In Vampire: The Masquerade, while all Brujah believe in the power of the individual, those who support neither the "Iconolast" nor the "Idealist" and are collectively referred to as "Individualist". **This is the second largest group, are generally despised by the rest of the clan. Although they are loyal to the clan, they are loners by nature and fight for their own sakes instead of the collective sake like the rest of the clan. As the "Individualists" don't have a collective power that comes with the "Iconolast" or "Idealist" support, many "Individualist" later become "Iconolast" as it allows them to achieve much more then they can on their own. **Individualists are usually among the youngest members of the Brujah, as most newly embraced Vampires in the clan have to learn their place. Therefore they are most closer to "Fledgling" vampires then they are to "Elders". **Individualists are also rebellious, being lone wolves among the Brujah who fight for their own means. The efforts of the individualist Brujah is random and undirected, with no support from fellow Brujah's or leadership behind them. The group represents ideas and ideals that have yet to gain momentum among the clan. This is why they can only achieve so much. *In real life Individualism is a political stance wherein the individual forms an independent opinion based on their own moral stance rather then siding with a larger one, such as a government or state. References Category:Currently Unnamed Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Brujah Clan Category:Camarilla